


It's the asscrack of dawn and youre drunk

by fandomtrashheap



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun was drunk af, Fluff, M/M, Yixing is good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashheap/pseuds/fandomtrashheap
Summary: Based off a post I saw oml





	It's the asscrack of dawn and youre drunk

Yixing woke up to the sound of something being thrown at his window . He suspected it was a bird trying to get in and rolled back over , knowing it would go away eventually. Now normally Yixing would open his window and help the bird , but normally a bird doesn't wake him up at dawn when light was just filtering into his room . Instead the noise kept coming and definitely didn't sound like a bird. The got out of bed ready to yell at whoever was ruining one of the most important parts of his day . He opened his window but didn't find any little kids throwing rocks .

 

He found Byun Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun had a pile of pebbles next to him and was in the 'draw me like one of your French girls' pose . "Howdy." He said like he wasn't on the roof of his house. Yixing took three breaths, closed his eyes, then looked back at his boyfriend. "Babe ,why are you on the roof."

"Can't I just be on the roof? Do I need a valid reason ?"

"Well you're afraid of heights and won't even look over a balcony so yeah you need a valid reason. " Yixing folded his arms and waited patiently , because Baekhyun needed a good reason for waking him up this early or he will be getting it from Sehun soon. 

"Um you see . What had happened was ... me and Chanyeol went out to a party with Jongdae, and I may have gotten a little tipsy-"

"You got drunk."

"Yeah . Anyway Chanyeol brought me back home and then I wake up on the roof. "

"So why did you wake me up ?"

"I can't really get down." 

Yixing turned away to laugh , only to get a pebble thrown at him ,"It's not funny ! I'll die up here!" 

"Wait , how did you get the pebbles? Wouldn't you need to go down?"

"They were here when I woke up! Ask drunk me for his reasons for putting sober me in a bad position. If I get down I'm never drinking with Chanyeol again. " 

Yixing thought for a few minutes on how to get him down from his little spot . "You know," Yixing said slyly "You're pretty quiet up here. It wouldn't be so bad to leave you there. " Baekhyun's eyes widened at the thought . "Zhang Yixing don't you dare."

"But I could."

"Ill do anything ! "

"Anything?"

"Anything legal and within my budget. "

"I get to ride you for a week ."

"Okay deal."

"Wait , and you are nice to Kyungsoo for a change during that week ."

"Oppa! Anything but that please. "

"I could always leave you up here."

"Aish! Fine , just please get me down Yixing. "

"Okay . Now that we got that settled. Hold on. " Yixing walked out his room and downstairs into his garage, grabbed a ladder and went to Baekhyun. He set it up and it was tall enough for Baekhyun to get onto and climb down.(Anyone who has ever had Baekhyun stay over has a tall ladder . He's like a cat and gets places and then can't get down . Usually places high up , and he's afraid of heights . So he never really knows how to get down. ) "What are you doing?" Baekhyun asked nervously ,eyeing the ladder with obvious distaste. 

"Getting you down duh." 

"Is there a way that you know . Doesn't involve ladders? "

"The only other one involves the fire department and a lifetime of humiliation. All you have to do is climb down the ladder . Just try not to die ."

"Not.Helping." Baekhyun gritted through his teeth as he went down. 

He made it about halfway before freezing . "Baek what's wrong?"

" I'm actually pretty scared right now." 

"Come on you almost made it. Just a few more ."

"I don't think I can Yixing." Yixing looked at his boyfriend and thought of a way to get him down . Unfortunately the only one that came to mind was probably the worst one . "Um Baek baby ? The only other option if you can't get down is you jump." 

"Jump!? Are you crazy ? I'll die!"

"First off you're too close to the ground to die, and second I'll catch you."

"You don't know that. "

" I'm good at this stuff , you'll be fine."

"I trust you so don't not catch me . One , two,three!" Baekhyun pushed off and gave a yelp as Yixing caught him . "I told you I would catch you. "

"Thank you for not letting me die. I would kiss the ground right now if I wanted to ." Yixing chuckled before putting the younger down and bringing their lips together . "Don't ever do that again ." Yixing said . "Don't worry I'm not going to get that drunk ever again. " Baekhyun brought his lips to Yixing's collarbone and sucked a mark . "How about we both go take showers , then I give you your first ride now?"

* * *

 

 

"So Baekhyun got himself stuck on his roof at the asscrack of dawn and you had to get him down with a ladder?" Kyungsoo asked when the three of them met up for lunch . "Pretty much. "

"Wow, " Kyungsoo said ,eating his food ,"Yo u owe your boyfriend big time ." 

"I know. He already stated the terms. "

"I get to ride him for a week and he's nice to you for that week ." Kyungsoo's eyes lit up at the last part ,then turned into a smirk . "So he can't do anything mean to me? No matter what ?" 

"Nope!" 

Kyungsoo walked over to Baekhyun , picked his sandwich off his plate and sat back down. And ate it while Yixing looked at his phone. 

"Yixing!  He took my lunch! I can get mad at that right."

"Nope. " Yixing said , eyes never leaving his phone. Kyungsoo had the perfect face to punch right now in Baekhyun's opinion.  Yixing said something in Chinese that made Baekhyun turn bright red. "What did he say?" Kyungsoo questioned . "You don't want to know." Baekhyun murmured . "Actually I do." 

Baekhyun shrugged ," He said 'It doesn't matter I've got something better for you to eat .' " Kyungsoo looked at Yixing with wide eyes for a moment . "Was that Yixing or Lay talking? "

"Little bit of both ." Yixing replied .

"Moving on," Kyungsoo said trying to get an image out his head ," If you got on the roof why didn't you just try the windows? I mean one of then had to be open or else how would you have gotten up there in the first place ." 

Baekhyun slowly turned to Yixing, who had an innocent face on . "Did you know about the windows?"

"Maybe ."

"And you didn't think to tell me ?"

"It crossed my mind ,but you tinfoiled my entire studio once so this was payback." 

"I want a divorce from this ."

"We haven't even gotten married yet . You can divorce me in a few minutes. "

"Yeah sure -wait what?" With that Yixing got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box . Inside were two rings , one with a grey band and one with a black band ,each had the others initials engraved on the inside. 

"Byun Baekhyun. The first time I met you I couldn't speak Korean and you couldn't speak Chinese, but I knew I really loved you . The second time we met Chanyeol had given me basic Korean lessons and I could say things. Since then which was about 5 years ago I've learned to love you even more and I spent three of those years dating you . We've had our share of ups and downs and countless times of getting you out of situations and I've loved every minute of it. So will you do me the honor of becoming mine? " Baekhyun's hands covered his mouth as a stream of tears fell down his face . He nodded as fast as possible and walked over too his boyfriend- no fiancee. "Yixing I already was yours ." He said as Yixing put the ring on his finger and he did the same.  

"Its beautiful ,just like you ." Baekhyun breathed before kissing his lover . When they pulled apart Baekhyun felt his phone vibrate . Kyungsoo had posted a picture of them putting on the rings with the caption , _Congrats to my favorite couple!  Now the real question , Zhang Baekhyun or Byun Yixing?_

"Byun Yixing! " The two yelled together before typing it out on the post . And Byun Baekhyun and Byun Yixing they were , forever and always.


End file.
